How I Met The Hyper Force
by Aprotny
Summary: A lot have people have done this one. Thought I'd give it a shot. No hard feelings. This is how Chiro met the Hyper Force. I do not own SRMTHFG. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG OR ANYONE ELSE'S IDEAS**

Chiro lay down in his bed at the orphanage as the lights went out. It had been a hard day for him. First, the school bullies had gotten to him and bruised several ribs. Then, the orphanage bullies had hit him in the same places, shattering those very ribs.

He hurt so much, but he'd never let them see it. That was what made them pick on him, his determination to keep going even though he was in pain.

'This won't last forever.' He vowed silently. 'Someday, my life will shape up and I'll be happy.'

Little did he know that that day was very close at hand.


	2. The Robot

Chiro hurried out of school, taking a variety of different alleys to avoid the school bullies. He had already sustained several bruises today; he didn't want any more trouble.

He soon found himself on the outskirts of the city.

'Great! Now I can explore!' He thought to himself.

He saw a can on the ground and started kicking it, looking around as he went.

The can hit something metal. Chiro looked up to find himself right in front of a gigantic robot.

"Wow!" He exclaimed as his mouth dropped open.

He touched the foot of the robot and it suddenly opened.

Chiro doubled back a second before smiling and thinking. 'Cool!'

He stepped inside and a chill immediately ran down his back. He walked forward and came to a red tube. He stepped into it and up he went.

He wandered about inside the robot for a bit until he came across a suspicious-looking switch.

He was inclined to push it down, and he did.

As a green force rushed into him, Chiro tried and tried to pull the switch back, ashamed by what he'd done. He knew he shouldn't have touched anything!

Finally, he just let go of the switch. He glanced at his watch and gasped.

'Oh no! I'm late for Supper! Old Man Wrinkles will beat the crap out of me!' He ran away from the switch at top speed, trying to find a way out.

Finally, he did, and he raced back to the orphanage as fast as he could.

Old Man Wrinkle was waiting for him.

That night, Chiro was beaten within an inch of his life.

He had no clue then, but it was worth it.


	3. Who Woke Us Up?

While Gibson typed on the computer, the rest of the team waited impatiently. They were all anxious to find out who had awakened them.

"Have you found anything yet, Gibson?" Otto asked.

"I'm pulling up the security cameras now." Gibson responded.

They all watched in shock for a moment before reacting.

"A _kid_ woke us up?" Sprx questioned.

"How did he even get into the robot?" Nova asked.

"The odds of him pulling that exact switch were a million to one!" Gibson remarked.

"I think he's kind of cute!" Everyone turned to stare at Otto. "What? He is!"

"Enough chatter!" Antauri yelled in a commanding voice. "We must find the boy before Skeleton King does! He has probably sensed by now that we have been awakened! Monkeys mobilize!"

"Right!" The others replied.


	4. The First Attack

Chiro walked to school the next day thinking only about the huge robot. What had happened when he pulled that switch? Was he in trouble now? If he was, who was going to punish him?

"Hello, brat!" Chiro looked up to find the school bullies standing in front of him. "You may have escaped our punishment yesterday, but we'll just give you double today!"

Chiro sighed and tried to go around them, not in the mood.

"Oh no you don't. There is no escape from us!" The bullies shoved him onto the ground and started to beat him. Then, they gasped and ran away screaming.

Chiro stood up and dusted himself off. "What was that all about?"

He looked down and saw a shadow other than his. He slowly turned around. A black and white figure picked him up by the cuff of his shirt.

For the first time in ages, real fear entered Chiro's eyes.

"Okay, you got me. Real funny guys." He stammered, hoping it was just the orphanage bullies trying to scare him.

His hope was demolished when the creature took off into the sky, still holding Chiro.

"HELP!" Chiro shrieked. "HELP!"

A black blur rocketed through the creature, causing it to burst into a bunch of black ooze.

Chiro began to fall. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact that would end his life, but it never came. Instead, something grabbed his arm and his fall was slowed until he was placed gently onto the ground.

He opened his eyes again to find himself surrounded by five colorful monkeys. He guessed the black one had been the one who destroyed the creature.

"Thank you for saving me." He whispered. "If you can even understand me…"

"We understand you, kid. The question is: can you understand us?" The red monkey responded.

Chiro took a step back in shock.

"I take it you can then?" The black monkey asked him.

Chiro nodded, still shocked. A bell rang in the distance.

"I'm late for class!" Chiro shouted. "Sorry I have to go! Thank you!" He raced off in the direction the sound was coming from.

"Wait!" The monkeys yelled, but Chiro was out of earshot.

"I'm worried the formless will attack him again." Antauri told his teammates. "Nova, Otto, watch over the kid and bring him back to the robot when he's done with his classes."

"Understood!" Nova and Otto replied.


	5. School

The school secretary stopped Chiro as he hurried into the school.

"Late again, Chiro?" She sighed. "Come here. I'll write you a tardy pass. Bill and Samuel again?"

"Partly." Chiro answered. "Some creature grabbed me. I have no clue what it was. It seemed to even scare Bill and Samuel though."

The secretary listened to Chiro's story as she wrote the pass.

"Sounds like you've had quite a morning. I'll just write you were late getting here from a doctor's appointment, okay?" She said.

"Okay. Thanks, Mrs. Cynthia." Chiro waved as he took the pass and headed to class.

"Poor child." Mrs. Cynthia whispered after he left. "Always getting beat up on. I wish I could do something for him."

Chiro whizzed through his classes that day, doing his best to avoid the bullies, but they got him in the end, putting him in the nurse's office during lunch.

The nurse sighed when he limped in. "Oh, Chiro. What are we going to do with you?"

Chiro sat down on the bed and shrugged. "They come after me, Mrs. Shikna. I don't go after them."

Mrs. Shikna smiled. "Most kids your age would break down in tears with this kind of treatment. You're a brave one, Chiro. You're always walking through your day with a smile on your face."

Chiro beamed as the nurse tended to his wounds.

"Now go back to class and please _try_ to avoid those bullies." Mrs. Shikna told him.

"I always do, Mrs. Shikna." Chiro waved. "See you tomorrow!"

"I wish not." Mrs. Shikna sighed.

**Outside…**

"I didn't realize any human could have this bad a life!" Nova murmured.

"He won't have to worry about it soon." Otto reminded her. "Let's just hope we don't have to take him away from any family."


	6. Hit

Chiro ran out of school and took his favorite zigzag path that always lost Bill and Samuel. Unfortunately, it lost two others as well.

"Antauri won't be happy to hear this." Otto mumbled.

"Shut up and start searching! He couldn't have gone that far!" Nova snapped.

They flew up above the buildings.

"He didn't! Look!" Otto pointed to where Chiro had sat down and was eating a sandwich, which he hadn't had the chance to eat at lunch.

"Hi!" Nova said, causing Chiro to jump five feet in the air. "We didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Nova and this is Otto."

"I'm Chiro." Chiro stammered. "How'd you find me?"

"We were…" Nova quickly covered Otto's mouth.

"We were looking for you." She told him.

"Why?" Chiro questioned.

"We want to talk to you. Can you come back with us to our robot?" Nova asked.

"I… I didn't mean to pull that switch! Honest I didn't! I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Chiro yelled.

"Hey! He's that way!" A voice familiar to Chiro shouted.

"I've got to go! I'm sorry!" Chiro called over his shoulder as he ran off again.

"Wait! Come back!" Otto screamed. "How are we going to get him to the Super Robot if he keeps running away from us?"

"We have to earn his trust first." Nova replied. "Then, we can take him back to the Super Robot."

"Only if we can keep up with him!" Otto pointed out as Chiro disappeared around a corner.

The two monkeys raced after him.

Suddenly, the child, glancing behind him, unknowingly rushed into the street.

"NO!" Nova and Otto shrieked as a crash ensued.

Behind them, two buff boys chuckled.

"No way the brat's surviving that!" Bill laughed.

"Brat had it coming at him for a while now." Samuel added.

The two monkeys turned around to stare at them. They were the two who had chased Chiro into the street and they were _laughing_ about it?

Nova wanted to beat them up, but Otto grabbed her arm.

"Chiro matters more right now." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and they hurried to where the boy lay unconscious in the street.


	7. Hurt

**Two Weeks Later…**

Chiro opened his eyes to find a white ceiling above him and a heart meter on a table beside him. He lay silently in bed for a long time. He ached worse than he'd ever ached before.

What had happened? One minute, he had been running from the bullies and the next…

"How is he, doctor?" A familiar voice asked.

Chiro wanted to turn his head to see who it was, but even the slightest movement hurt.

"He's awake, but weak." The doctor replied.

"Chiro, it's me, Mrs. Cynthia." The familiar voice whispered. "Mrs. Shikna is with me. We were both worried about you so we took the day off to visit.

Chiro gave a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by the adults.

Mrs. Cynthia stroked his hair and murmured comforting words in his ear while Mrs. Shikna held his hand.

Suddenly, glass shattered all over the place as five creatures much like the one that had attacked Chiro two weeks before broke into the room.

Mrs. Cynthia stepped between Chiro and the creatures.

"Don't worry about me! Get Chiro out of here!" She yelled to Mrs. Shikna, who quickly obeyed.

That was the last Chiro ever saw of Mrs. Cynthia.

Mrs. Shikna hurried through the halls of the hospital, carrying Chiro as far away from those creatures as she could.

When she made it out, she found the hospital was surrounded. They crept towards her.

All of a sudden, five colorful monkeys appeared and started fighting the creatures.

Mrs. Shikna sank to her knees in relief and glanced at Chiro, who was still awake.

"What do they want from me?" He whispered weakly.

"I don't know, Chiro. I don't know." Mrs. Shikna replied.

The red monkey said something, but Mrs. Shikna didn't understand it.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak monkey." She told it.

"He said to follow them and they can stitch me up somewhere safe." Chiro murmured.

Mrs. Shikna glanced at him in surprise. "I'm not sure I trust them."

"They did just save us." Chiro pointed out.

Mrs. Shikna nodded uneasily. "Okay, I'll trust you on this one, Chiro, but just this once."

She followed the monkeys to a gigantic robot on the outskirts of town and went inside it.

There, they instructed her to place Chiro on a table and started working on him.

A few minutes later, to her surprise, he sat up with a groan.

"Thank you, monkeys." She whispered as she hugged the child.

The alarm inside the robot went off.

The black monkey spoke to Chiro.

"They want us to stay here." He translated.

"As long as those creatures don't get you, I'm fine with it." Mrs. Shikna told him.

The monkeys then flew off to fight the creatures, not knowing that it was just a distraction so that the Skeleton King could get Chiro.


	8. Captured

Mrs. Shikna looked up and screamed. Chiro's eyes went wide. Standing in front of them was the scariest creature they'd seen yet. It looked like a skeleton with a cape, but scarier.

It used its powers to throw Mrs. Shikna to the side and then grabbed Chiro.

"Let me go!"Chiro shouted. "LET ME GO!"

"Your struggles are futile, boy." The skeleton laughed. He took off towards a big triangular ship.

"CHIRO!" Mrs. Shikna shrieked. "NO!"

Despite what the skeleton said, Chiro kept struggling. He struggled until he was thrown into a cell on the skeleton's ship. Then, he grabbed the bars, which shocked him and, being in the weak state he was, knocked him unconscious.

**Too late…**

The monkeys returned to the robot just to find out there had been a hull breach and Chiro was gone. Mrs. Shikna was sobbing in a corner when they returned.

"What happened?" Antauri asked, almost forgetting she couldn't understand him.

Mrs. Shikna got the picture though. "A skeleton! With a cape! He knocked me out of the way and took Chiro!"

The monkeys gasped.

"Skeleton King!" Antauri growled. "He has Chiro!"

"Well, we're just gonna have to save him." Nova pointed out.

"Yeah! No problem! Break into the ship of one of the cosmos's most evil villains to rescue a probably well-guarded prisoner! Piece of cake!" Sprx grumbled.

"If the Skeleton King saw fit to come and kidnap Chiro himself, then the kid must be very special. Either way, he's an innocent. We need to rescue him." Gibson said.

"Not as innocent as you might think. Chiro now has the Power Primate. If the Skeleton King can find a way to turn him against us, we may be in for a lot of trouble." Antauri warned.

"Can you five stop gibber-gabbering and rescue poor Chiro already?" Mrs. Shikna begged, not understanding a word they were saying.

The monkeys glanced at her and then sat her down and went to their tubes, preparing to go after Chiro.


	9. Why Me?

Chiro sat in his cell, going over the events of the past few days in his mind. Something clicked.

"So if the robot belongs to the monkeys and I was exploring it, how come I didn't see them that day? Did I _awaken_ them or something? I knew I shouldn't have pulled that switch." He mumbled, not knowing that the Skeleton King was listening to every word.

"No, boy, you shouldn't have. Now I will be able to pull you apart piece by piece and destroy you before you ever become their new leader." Skeleton King laughed.

Unfortunately for him, the Power Primate allowed Chiro to hear these words.

'Leader?' He thought to himself. 'Why would they want _me_ to be their leader? Sure, I can be brave at times, but I'm just some random kid who happened to pull the right switch.'

It was then that he remembered that something inside him had been_ pushing_ him to pull that switch, not allowing him to back out. How had he known to pull that exact switch and not another? It was all so confusing.

He sighed. Maybe the monkeys would save him yet again. Could they possibly teach him how to defend himself? He sure hoped so.

**Meanwhile…**

The Super Robot cut through Shuggazoom's atmosphere, trying to catch up to a certain ship.

"Sprx, Gibson and I will break into the ship and rescue Chiro. Nova and Otto, have the ship ready for a quick escape." Antauri commanded.

"Yes sir!" The other four monkeys replied.

"What's the plan, Antauri?" Sprx asked.

"I will use the Power Primate to locate Chiro. Then, we will destroy his chains or whatever is holding him there and make a run for it." Antauri responded.

The first part went as planned, but they were unlucky with what was holding Chiro…


	10. Fighting For Freedom

Chiro gasped for breath as the skeleton choked him.

"I will tear you apart molecule by molecule, boy. You cannot defy me." The skeleton cackled.

"I don't have to." Chiro breathed. "The monkeys will save me!"

"The hyper force?" The skeleton asked. "There's not even the slightest chance they will find you in time!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Chiro decided. "I don't know who you are or what you want with me, but I'm not afraid of you!"

"I am the Skeleton King, boy. I wish to destroy you and all of Shuggazoom." The Skeleton King told him.

"I won't let you!" Chiro yelled. "I WON'T LET YOU!" A green gorilla erupted from him, forcing the Skeleton King to let go.

Chiro scrambled to the other side of the room as fast as he could and then stood up, his inner primate still showing.

"I underestimated you, boy. However, I will not again. I am still more powerful than you and you are not trained." The Skeleton King smirked and began to use his powers on his prisoner.

Chiro made a run for it, his inner primate disappearing. Suddenly, he crashed into the monkeys, who were still trying to track him.

"After him!" The Skeleton King ordered from the room Chiro had just left. "Don't let him escape!"

"Follow us, kid." The red monkey told him. "We got a way to get you back to Shuggazoom."

"Thank you." Chiro smiled and followed them.

Moments later, they were surrounded by creatures.

"Formless." The blue monkey growled.

"Is that what they're called?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah. Now pipe down on the questions and help us fight." The red monkey retorted.

Chiro gulped and kicked one lightly. It simply sent it back a few steps. He kicked it as hard as he could. The creature/formless exploded.

Chiro felt confidence rise within him as he kept fighting. He was actually winning!

Suddenly, two formless grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him back. Barely knowing what he was doing, he flipped over, kicking them both in the face.

"Hey! Kid! Hurry up! Before more arrive!" The red monkey called.

"Right!" Chiro called back. "I'm coming!" He caught up to them and they set off towards the Super Robot, fighting as they went.


	11. A New Leader

The trip back to Shuggazoom in the robot was surprisingly quiet.

According to the blue monkey, this was proof that the Skeleton King planned to strike again. These words sent a shiver down Chiro's spine.

"I don't think we can wait any longer, team." The black monkey broke the silence at last.

Chiro glanced at him, confused, to find out that the black monkey had been staring straight at him when he said this.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked.

"We are without a leader, Chiro, and I can think of no one else to take the job." The black monkey answered.

Chiro had been expecting it after what he'd heard Skeleton King say, but his mouth fell open all the same.

"What did he say?" Mrs. Shikna questioned.

"He said that… he said that they don't have a leader... and that they want me to do it…" Chiro replied. "What do I do, Mrs. Shikna? I don't know how to fight."

"You proved otherwise on the Citadel of Bone just now." The blue monkey told him.

Chiro gave him a sideways glance. "I don't know how to fight _very well_."

"It's up to you, Chiro. I would personally jump at the chance of being the leader of five action-packed robot monkeys, but it's not my choice." Mrs. Shikna responded.

Chiro stared off into space for a little while before whispering. "What would Mom and Dad say?"

"It'll be dangerous, kid." The red monkey warned. "But you'll be rewarded for it as well."

"We might have to take you away from the place you live now as well." Antauri put in.

"I'll get my stuff as soon as we land!" Chiro decided, excitedly.

Mrs. Shikna smiled. "What did they say now?"

Chiro beamed. "They said they can take me away from the orphanage!"

"What's an orphanage?" Otto asked.

"It's a place where children who no longer have parents live." The blue monkey replied.

"Oh." Otto said.

"Hey, I never got all of your names." Chiro pointed out. "Nova and Otto introduced themselves, but I never got the rest of you."

"I am SPRX-77." The red monkey states. "You can call me Sprx."

"I'm Mr. Hal Gibson." The blue monkey introduced. "Do not call me Mr. or Hal, just Gibson."

"They call me Antauri." The black monkey explained, giving a slight bow.

"Can you fill me in, Chiro?" Mrs. Shikna asked.

Chiro pointed to each monkey and as he said their names.

Everyone suddenly felt a small jolt as they landed.

"We're here!" Chiro exclaimed, happily, looking out the window. "Thank goodness we're back!"

"I'm going to take you back to the hospital now, Chiro." Mrs. Shikna announced.

"What? Why? I'm fine!" Chiro responded.

"According to the city, you're not well until the doctors declare that you are." Mrs. Shikna crossed her arms stubbornly.

Chiro glanced at the monkeys. "I'll be back."

"Sprx, go with him, but don't show yourself to the doctors." Antauri ordered. "Is that okay with you, Chiro?"

Chiro nodded and then followed Mrs. Shikna out of the robot.


	12. Goodbye The Old

"Well?" Mrs. Shikna asked the doctor.

"Well, Chiro's wounds seem to have healed completely. It comes as a great surprise to me that he gained no disabilities from the accident." The doctor told them.

"I still don't remember what happened." Chiro cut in.

"Tell us what you do remember, Chiro." Mrs. Shikna said.

"I was running from those two bullies and, the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital and hurting all over." Chiro answered. "What happened? How'd I end up in the hospital? How long was I unconscious for?"

"You were run over by a car, young man." The doctor explained, receiving a gasp from Chiro. "I'm surprised you recovered so fast. You were out for only two weeks."

"Oh." Chiro mumbled. "I didn't realize I was out for that long."

"Well, everything checks out. You're free to go. Goodbye, Chiro." The doctor said.

Chiro and Mrs. Shikna left.

"The Power Primate must've caused the kid to heal faster than normal people." Chiro overheard Sprx murmuring.

'What's the Power Primate?' He wondered. 'I bet I'll find out soon.'

"I'm going to punish those two for what they did to you." Mrs. Shikna announced, snapping him out of it. "If they hadn't chased you into the street, none of this would've happened. Those creatures wouldn't have come after you if you hadn't been so weak at the time…."

"But they were chasing me before that." Chiro interrupted. "They started chasing me that morning. I would've never made it to school if those monkeys hadn't appeared."

"Speaking of the monkeys, where'd they come from? I hadn't seen them before this all started. And how is it that you can understand them while no one else can, Chiro?" Mrs. Shikna asked.

Chiro looked at the ground. "I don't know."

They reached the orphanage.

"So, you actually recovered?" One of the orphanage bullies said, not sounding like he was asking a question.

Chiro walked around him and the other bully.

"Boys, if you lay one more finger on that child, you'll have me to answer to." Mrs. Shikna warned.

She waited while Chiro got his belongings, talking to Old Man Wrinkle.

"Glad to be rid of that trouble-maker. Don't care where he goes as long as he's out of here." Old Man Wrinkle was saying as Chiro finally returned.

Chiro wondered what Mrs. Shikna had said to make this acceptable.

They walked away from the orphanage in silence.

Chiro was skipping. He was finally free!


	13. A Tentacled Monster

Chiro walked to school the next day with a confident smile on his face. He had a new family, even if it _was_ made of monkeys.

He was so busy looking forward, he forgot to look back. Because of this, he didn't see Bill and Samuel until they grabbed him from behind.

The first thing that came to Chiro's mind was that the formless were attacking again, so he kicked backwards, landing a hit in Bill's 'spot'.

"You're going to pay for that, Brat." Samuel growled.

Chiro's eyes widened. He hadn't realized it was Bill and Samuel!

The two bullies shoved him onto the sidewalk and started a double beating.

Nova appeared all of a sudden and pushed them away.

"A monkey?" Bill snickered. "The Brat's being protected by a monkey?"

Chiro slowly got to his knees and turned around. He was a tough kid by now so the beating hadn't knocked him out.

"Nova, go home. This has nothing to do with you." He whispered.

"The monkey has a name?" Samuel teased. "How pathetic!"

Nova was getting angry now.

"Nova, ignore them and go home." Chiro's voice rose a little, making it clear he was serious.

"What about you, Chiro?" Nova finally asked.

Chiro shook his head. "I deal with this every day. Now, go home."

"Not unless you're coming too." Nova retorted stubbornly.

"Look at that! He's talking with a monkey!" Bill laughed. "A stupid, yellow monkey."

Chiro got up and walked away. Nova, who had actually been sent to guard Chiro, followed.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not finished with you!" Samuel yelled.

Chiro ignored him. "They're just a couple of bullies, Nova. Don't listen to anything they say. Why'd you follow me, anyway?"

"Reasons." Nova replied.

Chiro sighed. He glanced at the front desk as he passed to see if Mrs. Cynthia was there, but she wasn't.

Nova tailed Chiro through each of his classes that day, on the lookout for formless, but none showed up.

She thought some appeared around lunchtime, yanking Chiro into the alley beside the school, but it ended up it was just Bill and Samuel again, and she stopped it before it got too out of hand.

The walk home was peaceful, to Chiro's relief. Bill and Samuel had realized they couldn't get to him while Nova was there, so they didn't try. Chiro had overheard them planning for the next time they saw him without her, though.

"Why do those bullies come after you, Chiro?" Nova's question snapped Chiro out of his thoughts.

"I don't know." Chiro responded. "I guess it's because I don't give in to them. They've never managed to give me anything I couldn't handle. I've never shed a tear in front of them."

Nova didn't know what to say to that. Suddenly, something with tentacles grabbed Chiro and lifted him into the air.

"Nova!" He screamed, struggling to get free.

"I'm coming!" Nova cried, activating her rocket pack. "Lady Tomahawk!"

Nova landed a direct hit and Chiro fell to the ground with a thud.

Nova glanced at him to find out he had been knocked out by the fall.

The creature reached for him again, but Nova stopped it with a Boom Boom Wake Up.

That was when the other monkeys arrived.

"Otto, Gibson, get Chiro to the Super Robot and check on him. Nova, Sprx, and I will deal with this creature." Antauri commanded.

"We're on it!" Otto replied, as Sprx and Antauri joined Nova in fighting the creature. He and Gibson lifted Chiro up and flew him to the Super Robot.

The creature started to follow them, but the three remaining monkeys managed to defeat it.

They then hurried back to the Super Robot to find Chiro awake in the Med Bay.

"Thank you for saving me." Chiro told them. "I really appreciate it."

"We're a team now, kid. We help each other." Sprx told him.

Chiro smiled and then winced as Gibson wrapped a bandage around his torso.

"That was a bad fall." Gibson exclaimed. "You need some rest. Go to your room and lay down on the bed there. It's more comfortable that in here."

Chiro sighed and left the Med Bay to go to his room.

"We need to start training him if we want these things to stop happening. The creatures target him because he's not prepared. We need to change that." Gibson said, once he was sure Chiro was gone.

"I agree." Antauri replied. "Tomorrow is Saturday. He has no school. We'll start then."


	14. Hiding

Chiro awoke to a noise outside his room. He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when Antauri burst in.

"Chiro, I want you to hide, okay? You're not ready to fight this particular enemy." He said.

Chiro stared at him. "What?"

"We'll call you out when it's safe. Now hide!" Antauri commanded.

"But I…" Chiro stammered.

"Hide!"

"Okay, okay, I'm hiding!" Chiro hurriedly hid under the bed, the only hiding place in the room.

Antauri left.

Sounds of battle echoed through the Super Robot. Chiro waited a long time. Eventually, he fell asleep again.

When he next woke up, everything was quiet. Too quiet.

He was still under the bed. Why hadn't Antauri come to get him?

He crawled out. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Antauri? Nova? Otto? Sprx? Gibson?" He called. "Where are you guys?"

He wandered around the robot. All he could hear were his own footsteps.

He reached a window and peeked out. He gasped.

They were trapped in Skeleton King's ship.

He saw formless breaking into the robot.

An alarm went off. Hull Breach.

'Gotta hide. Gotta hide.' Chiro was terrified, looking around frantically. He didn't yet know any good hiding places in the robot.

He tapped along the wall and finally found a loose panel. He took it off to reveal a space just large enough for him to sit in.

He crawled inside and replaced the panel behind him.

'Skeleton King must have the monkeys. He's probably searching for me. What if he attacks Shuggazoom City? Who will protect it? What if he's already done that? What if… What if… Too many what ifs…' He thought. 'How'd I get myself tangled up in all this?'

He stayed in the hiding place for a long time, contemplating what to do next. He had to find the monkeys, that was for sure, but how was he supposed to rescue them by himself with Skeleton King searching everywhere for him? It would be definitely be difficult, but was it possible?

He decided to sleep on it and fell asleep in the space behind the panel.

Hopefully, he wouldn't be found.

**Finally, I got past my writer's block for this! Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	15. Found Again

Chiro moaned in his sleep. He didn't know that the formless had found his hiding place and were taking him to Skeleton King at that very moment.

He rolled over and fell out of the arms of the formless that was holding him. The impact of hitting the ground woke him with a start. The formless reached for him, but he was off and running before they could touch him.

His heart beat fast as he raced through the halls. He didn't know enough to face so many formless on his own!

It wasn't long before he was surrounded.

'Think, Chiro. Think.' He told himself. 'There's got to be something you can do.'

He focused on channeling his new powers. A green light appeared in his hands. He pushed it towards the formless, creating a large beam and clearing a path.

'Got to remember to name that move later.' He noted as he continued on. 'Now to find the monkeys.'

Skeleton King growled when he heard the boy was loose inside his ship.

"Find him!" He ordered. "And bring him to me!" He mentally checked on the monkeys. The boy was nowhere near them at the moment. In fact, he was heading in the exact opposite direction!

Skeleton King grinned. The boy would be in his hands before long, and then, he would be able to take over Shuggazoom City with no obstacles in his way.

"Sire, the brainwashing is complete." Sakko reported.

"Good… good…" Skeleton King replied. "Send out the simians!"


	16. Friendship Troubles

Chiro paused to catch his breath. He heard footsteps and quickly hid. A black monkey came around the corner. Chiro's eyes lit up and he stepped into view.

"Antauri! Thank goodness! I've been so… so…" Chiro stopped. Something was still wrong. He backed up. There was a dark aura around Antauri. He could feel it. "Antauri, what's wrong? It's me. It's Chiro."

Antauri struck. Chiro dodged, but still gained a large gash in his left arm.

He ran away from Antauri at top speed, trying to slow the blood flow with his right hand. The monkey was faster and jumped in front of him.

He slid to a stop and backed into a formless, which grabbed him before he could see what it was.

"Let go!" He yelled. "Let go of me! Antauri! Please! Help me!"

The formless started to drag him away from the monkey, but his plea had broken through the mind control and reached Antauri's consciousness.

As the monkey leaped forward, Chiro prepared to be badly maimed, but instead the formless burst into ooze behind him.

Chiro fell to the ground with a thump.

He got up and ran, still not trusting that the black monkey was back to normal.

"Chiro! Wait!" Antauri called. Chiro hid as he ran by. "Nova, have you seen Chiro? He just came by this… Nova!"

Chiro knew Nova had probably just attacked Antauri, but he didn't dare come out to help. He was too scared.

Then, he noticed a trail of blood on the ground. It could lead someone straight to him!

This thought terrified him even more.

The only thing he could do was fight it out. His new move could help.

He took a deep breath and slowly emerged from his hiding place.

"A-Antauri? Where are you?" He stammered. Just then, he was hit from behind and fell to the ground once more.

He hurriedly flipped onto his back to find Gibson and Otto leaning over him.

"No!" He cried.

Otto sliced several more cuts on his arms and legs and then Gibson hit him with a tranquilizer dart.

"No…" He whimpered one last time before falling unconscious.


	17. Still In Trouble

Antauri was increasingly worried about his teammates, especially Chiro.

He knew the boy had been injured and hit by a tranquilizer dart, but he should've woken up by _now_.

After fighting off Gibson, Otto, Nova, and Sprx, he had taken Chiro to the Med Bay and treated his wounds after barricading the door.

Chiro's eyelids trembled again, but he didn't wake. A thought popped into Antauri's mind. What if Skeleton King was doing this, keeping Chiro asleep?

He got into a meditative position and reached into the young boy's mind to figure it out.

He was pulled into a nightmare world. The city was in ruins. There was fire and flooding and dead bodies everywhere. Formless marched the streets. Skeleton King's ship hovered over the park, with Skeleton King enjoying every minute of it.

'Where's Chiro?' Antauri wondered. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and headed for it.

Whoever it was recoiled as he got closer. He soon saw it was Chiro. In this dream world, Chiro was probably the only one left.

"Chiro, this isn't real. It's a dream. Try to wake up." Antauri whispered. Chiro scooted backwards, but hit a wall. Antauri saw that he was covered in scrapes and bruises just like the ones he really had. "Don't let Skeleton King win. Wake up."

Chiro squeezed his eyes shut as if concentrating. Antauri pulled himself out of Chiro's mind just as the boy opened his eyes in the real world.

"An-Antauri?" He coughed.

"I'm here, Chiro." Antauri put one hand on Chiro's.

There was a loud pounding on the door.

"They're… trying to break in…" Chiro whispered.

"Is it okay if I carry you?" Antauri asked.

Chiro nodded. "Just don't let them get me."

Antauri hooked his arms around Chiro's waist just as the formless broke in. He flew past them.

"The boy is weak." Skeleton King snickered. "Bring him to me so that I can finish him off. Bring me the black simian as well. Go!" His slaves left the room. "Now is the time. Formless, attack the city!"

Antauri could feel Chiro growing weaker in his arms. The boy was still losing blood, although it was to a lesser degree.

He would have to stop soon. What was he thinking? He should've hidden Chiro in the robot! He needed to get back somehow and hide Chiro until they could all escape together.

Chiro guessed what he was thinking. "Don't leave me alone, Antauri! I can't fight them!"

Antauri sighed. "I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I'll get hurt if you leave me!"

"But you're even more likely to get hurt if you come with me."

"I... I…" Chiro trailed off. Antauri realized he'd passed out. That meant he had less time than he'd previously thought. Not to mention all this jostling wasn't good for him.

He hurried back to the robot and hid Chiro in a place only he knew about.

Hopefully, the boy would still be there when he got back.

Then, he left to go face his possessed brothers and sister.


	18. Escaped

Antauri breathed hard as he stared at his brothers and sister. He had successfully deactivated their batteries but would that work to free their minds?

His thoughts turned to Chiro. He hoped the young boy was okay.

Formless came to the scene and Antauri fought them off. By the time they were gone, his brothers and sister had disappeared, but Antauri still had their batteries.

What now? Antauri knew he had to rescue them.

Somehow.

Skeleton King hissed in anger as Antauri won the battle. The black monkey had hidden the boy and foiled the plan to use the other monkeys to kill him.

"The boy _will_ die. He _will_ pay!" The skeleton said. He turned to the formless. "Find the boy and bring him to me. I want to be the one to kill him."

Antauri freed and reactivated the other monkeys.

"Antauri, what happened?" Nova asked.

Antauri ignored her. "We need to get back to Chiro. He's badly hurt."

The monkeys exchanged worried glances.

"Lead the way, Antauri." Nova said.

They flew to the Super Robot. The formless were all over it. The Monkey Team fought them until the whole robot, inside and out, was clear.

"Where's the kid?" Sprx questioned.

"Hopefully, right where I left him." Antauri replied. "Stay here. I'll go get him."

He went to his secret hiding spot. Fortunately, Chiro was still there.

"Make sure there's no formless left and take off." Antauri ordered via communicator. "I'm bringing him to the Med Bay."

It wasn't long before they were headed back to Shuggazoom City.

Gibson examined and treated Chiro.

"He's extremely weak." He told Antauri. "But, with help, he'll live."

Antauri breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Chiro was alive!

"How long until he wakes up?" He asked.

"It's hard to say." Gibson replied. "It could be days; it could be weeks. All I know is that he'll wake up eventually."

Gibson's answer worried Antauri. How could this have happened in such a short amount of time? They'd only met Chiro about three weeks ago.

"He's gone through so much since we've met him." Nova said. "Although he's a fast learner, he's still a beginner when it comes to fighting real criminals. It's not completely our fault, but I feel as if he's been pushed too far."

"Nova's right." Sprx put in. "The kid's been facing things he wasn't, and still isn't, ready for. This is the result."

"Not so loud." Gibson hissed. "Chiro needs rest."

"It's not as if he can hear us, Gibson." Nova sighed. "In this state, he's probably oblivious to his surroundings."

"Will he be okay?" Otto asked.

"I believe I already answered that question, Otto." Gibson said. "It will be slow healing, but he'll live."

Chiro moaned quietly in his sleep. The Monkey Team glanced at him.

"Chiro, please get better soon." Antauri whispered. "We need you."

"Bad news, guys!" Sprx, who had left the Med Bay to check how close they were to Shuggazoom City, called. "The city's under attack!"


	19. Stupid Actions

Chiro opened his eyes to find himself in an empty Med Bay.

'Where are the monkeys? Aren't they worried about me?' He wondered. He got up and almost doubled over in pain. 'Oh well. I've felt worse. Why do I get the feeling I'm needed somewhere else?'

He stumbled out to the Command Center and turned on the surveillance, trying to figure out where the monkeys were.

They were outside, fighting formless.

'Looks they need my help.' Chiro thought. 'I'm on my way.'

He hurried out of the robot and started fighting formless with his new move.

After about twenty formless, he clenched his fists to avoid some pain in his head.

Electricity built up around his right fist. He noticed this and hit some formless with it. They exploded.

'That must be another new move. Now I have two new moves to dub.' He thought to himself.

He kept fighting. After a while, everything started to blur together. He blinked his eyes and shook his head to make it go away, but it just made things worse.

His knees hit the ground shortly before his head and he passed out.

Nova heard a thump behind her and spun around to see Chiro laying unconscious on the ground.

"But he's supposed to be in Med Bay." She mumbled.

Abandoning her fight, she blasted some formless that were leaning over him, picked him up, and took him back inside.

'He must've woken up and come out to help us.' She realized. 'I wonder how long he was out there without us noticing. I know I'm needed to fight, but what if he wakes up and tries to help again? I know! I'll lock him inside the Med Bay! He can't exhaust himself fighting then!' She walked out of the Med Bay and locked the door. 'Good. Now Chiro will definitely stay in there until the battle's over.'

She went back out to the fight.

Chiro groaned and sat up, holding his head. He was back in Med Bay and the monkeys still weren't there.

He got up and tried the door. No use; it was locked. The monkeys must've done that so that he wouldn't try to help again.

"But I'm not hurt!" He said out loud. "I'm perfectly fine!"

A dizzy spell washed over him.

"Okay, maybe not perfectly fine, but I can still fight!" He was still thinking out loud. "How'd I end up back in here anyways? One minute I'm outside fighting and the next I'm waking up in here again."

He spotted the air vents. They looked big enough for him to fit into.

He was just pulling himself up when the door opened and Gibson yanked him down.

"Get back on that bed this instant, Chiro! You're not well! According to Nova, you did your fair share in the fight, although none of us approved of you being out there in this condition!" He pointed to the bed. "Lay down now!"

"But…" Chiro began.

"I said now!" Gibson snapped.

A little scared, Chiro scrambled onto the bed.

Gibson lightened his tone. "Good. Now tell me, is there anywhere in particular you hurt?"

Chiro hesitated. "I'm okay, Gibson. Really. I've experienced worse."

Gibson frowned. "That's not what I like to hear. I know you're hurt, Chiro. If you've experienced worse, that worries me. You need rest. Don't try to deny it."

Chiro sighed. "Okay, Gibson. I'll try to rest. Where's everyone else?"

"Trying to calm down the spectators, although I doubt it's working." Gibson replied. "You can laugh at the picture of them jabbering gibberish to clueless people, because that's what it seems like to the citizens."

Chiro gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh come on, Chiro." Gibson said. "It's said that laughter is the best medicine, although I'm not sure that's completely true."

Chiro sighed. "Whatever."

Gibson felt his forehead. "You have a slight fever. A little medicine will calm that right down."

"If you say so." Chiro shrugged.

Gibson poured some medicine and handed it to Chiro, who drank it slowly and then lay back down on the pillows.

"Get some sleep, Chiro. We'll try not to have you wake up alone again." Gibson promised.

Chiro nodded as his eyelids drooped.

Soon, he was fast asleep again.


	20. First Day Of Training

"I guess that coma you predicted came after all." Nova said to Gibson. "Poor Chiro. He hasn't woken up since the fight."

"I have to say it's a good thing." Gibson replied. "If he were awake, he wouldn't be giving his body time to fully recover."

"I agree." Antauri admitted. "He doesn't seem to care about his health at all."

"Wait, you guys are _glad_ the kid's in a coma?" Sprx asked.

"We just want him to get better, Sprx." Antauri responded. "And he never seems to recover when he's awake."

Sprx shrugged. "If you say so."

**Five months later…**

Chiro entered the training room. The Monkey Team had at last decided he was recovered enough to start training.

"We're going to put it on level one for you, Chiro." Antauri called from the control room. "Just show us what you can do."

The training sequence started and Chiro began by using his first new move.

The laser beam spiraled out of control for the first time and he ended up hitting his leg.

"Ow!" He cried, falling to his knees.

"Chiro!" Antauri yelled.

Chiro looked up to see that the sequence still hadn't ended and was aiming at him.

He crawled out of the way and hit a low laser.

His second move backfired too and he hit his arm. He flinched.

"Stop the system! He's hurting himself!" He heard Antauri shout.

The black monkey raced into the training room

"Chiro! Chiro, are you all right?" He asked, crouching next to the boy.

Chiro was trembling. He hadn't realized he could inflict so much damage upon himself.

"I'm going to carry you to Med Bay, okay, Chiro?" Antauri continued.

Chiro nodded and felt Antauri lift him up.

"That was a disaster!" He heard Sprx say. "I hope the kid's okay!"

In the Med Bay, Gibson started working right away and Chiro's leg and arm were soon wrapped in bandages.

"Maybe this isn't the right life for you, Chiro." He said as he worked. "You just keep getting hurt. That's not what we want for you."

"You're… you're going to send me back to the orphanage?" Chiro stammered. "Please don't send me back! I don't want to go back, and this won't happen once I get a little more control over my powers! I just need a little more practice! You'll see!"

"Chiro's right, Gibson." Antauri said. "Nobody gets it right on the first try. We just need to help him learn. After a while, he'll stop getting hurt."

Chiro smiled. "I promise I'll work hard. Just don't…"

"We're not going to send you back, Chiro." Antauri interrupted. "We wouldn't do that to you. We're not that kind of monkeys."

Chiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I owe you one."

Before Gibson could tell him otherwise, he hopped off the table and immediately fell to his knees.

"Chiro, don't move around too much! You're hurt!" Gibson scolded.

"Why is it always me?" Chiro muttered.

"Life isn't always fair, Chiro." Antauri replied. "But we have to pull through and make the best of it."

"That was a rhetorical question." Chiro mumbled.

The alarm went off.

"Until you get control of your powers, we don't want you using them in real fights." Antauri said. "Sit this one out. We'll handle it."

Chiro groaned, but obeyed.

Gibson and Antauri left.

Chiro poked his leg and winced. "I wish I could stop getting hurt, but that Skeleton King guy and his cronies keep targeting me and I'm still a beginner when it comes to my powers." He sighed. "I guess I can't really get out of it. I could go back to the orphanage, but nobody cares about me there. Here, at least I have a family, if I could even call it that. I guess _team_ would be a better word for it, but at least they care for me."

He went over all that had happened in his mind. It sure was a lot to take in. Who knew so much could come from venturing into an old abandoned robot in a place where nobody lived?

He sighed. 'I guess there isn't much I can do about it. Maybe I should get some rest. Some sleep would do me good.'

When the monkeys came back to check on him later, he was fast asleep.


End file.
